


The One Where You Take Your Time

by orphan_account



Category: letsplay, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Markiplier - Freeform, NSFW, markiplier smut, markiplites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You shift in bed, flipping your pillow over. Peeking open one eye, you catch a glimpse at the clock on your nightstand. 4am. You inwardly groan at the time - groaning because you have to wake up in two hours, but inwardly because you don’t want to wake Mark, who is sleeping soundly next to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where You Take Your Time

You shift in bed, flipping your pillow over. Peeking open one eye, you catch a glimpse at the clock on your nightstand. 4am. You inwardly groan at the time - groaning because you have to wake up in two hours, but inwardly because you don’t want to wake Mark, who is sleeping soundly next to you.

Flipping your body so you are facing him, you sigh. It’s slightly cold in your room, so you snuggle closer to him. He grunts and pulls you to him, his arms enveloping your torso while he kisses your forehead. You relax into his embrace, loving that the two of you can be in the same bed tonight.

Mark’s hands make their way up and down your body, causing you to move even closer to him, if at all possible. You sneak your left leg in between the two of his as you nuzzle your nose into his neck, which makes him sigh and squeeze the small of your back in response. He has a particularly sensitive neck, your boyfriend. You smile into his collarbone and lightly kiss the crook of his neck.

Mark sighs once again, and you giggle as his hands pause on your ass. He gives it a light squeeze before moving on, down your thighs. Neither of you are fond of hickies - both of your mothers engrained in you, since day one, that they were trashy - you only kiss his neck in the same spot twice, as to not leave any trace. This still gets the job done, though. He lets you know that he enjoys what you’re doing by squeezing your ass again; this time, harder.

As your lips make their way to his, you take your time. It’s been so long since you’ve had the luxury of taking your time with Mark. Lately, you’d been hurriedly fucking in between your meetings, his meetings, your fundraising events, his video shoots - quickies had become the norm. You had almost forgotten what foreplay was. Not that being fucked up against the kitchen counter as your leftovers were heating up in the microwave wasn’t enjoyable. You, regardless of the circumstance, absolutely loved having sex with Mark. But, tonight, you relish in being able to kiss his jaw, his chin, his cheeks.

You take your time, and he takes his.

You arrive at his mouth and smile before he grabs the back of your neck and presses your lips to his. Mark, more than anything, is a phenomenal kisser. What you missed most about him when he was gone was the way he kissed you. Kissing him was an experience. It was an honor. And you, with your busy schedule, and he with his - well, quite frankly, you missed making out with your boyfriend.

He takes his bottom lip and drags it across yours, one hand on your ass and another entwined in your hair. You let out a soft moan before raking your left hand through his hair. He shivers slightly and increases the pressure on your lips. His teeth nip at your bottom lip while you press your torso as close to his as you can get. _Fuck_ , you think. _He is good._

You take your hand from the nape of his neck and place it on his chest. You can feel his heart rate increase by the second - it’s almost irregular as you dig your nails into his skin. You love that he sleeps without a shirt on. It gives you a chance to run your hands over his smooth, casually tanned skin throughout the night.

You feel warmth spreading down your body, through your core. Mark slips his tongue in between your lips and you allow him to tangle his with yours, both of your breathing patterns starting to eradicate themselves into a frenzy.

Now, the deal with quickies is that they get old pretty fast. You, being a smart, obviously educated, particularly attractive young woman - you know that any kind of consensual sex with the man you love most is _good_ sex. You don’t think that you and Mark are capable of having _bad_ sex. But your _best_ sex is when both of you can take your time. Rushing it is exciting, but not if that’s the only option for weeks on end. You get to cum, and you get to feel him cum. But can you _really feel_ him? No. You can’t. Which is why tonight is so goddamn important.

As your tongues play hide and go seek with one another, you move your hand down his chest. Just by the sheer existence of his lips on your lips alone, you’ve become so wet, you’ve nearly soaked through your panties. (You hate the word panties, but for all intents and purposes…) You’re not surprised to find that Mark is so hard, his tip is peeking out of the waistband of his boxer-briefs. You smile into the kiss as he shudders while you graze the slit on his tip with your thumb.

Your hips automatically buck into his as you wrap your entire hand around his cock through the thin fabric of his underwear. Without breaking the kiss, you start to move your hand up and down in a rhythm that your hips begin to follow. With your thigh hitched underneath his balls, you begin to grind along with your hand - a gesture that causes your boyfriend to moan into your mouth.

The thing about Mark is that when he’s turned on - when he’s _really_ turned on - he shows it. He begins to vocalize how ready he is; how willing he is to do anything for your pleasure. He increases the pressure of his kisses; he grabs onto your hair tighter; he moans and sighs and groans into you, letting you know that you’re doing all of the right things. And you _fucking love it_.

His long fingers grab onto your ass; onto your neck. He can’t get any closer to you than he already his, but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t try. You pull away from the kiss so you can catch your breath for a moment. You place your forehead onto his as you open your eyes. Noticing his are closed, you grip your hand tighter around his cock. He bites his lip and a groan gets stuck in his throat before it’s all the way out. Your breath hitches. You try to remember the last time he was this hard for you.

“Baby,” he whispers, pulling your lips back to his.

You change your position so that you are on top of him, all the while your lips still on his, your hand still around him. You love being on top; you love seeing his reaction to everything you do; every movement you make. Being on top makes you feel like a goddess, and not the weird, stupid kind of goddess from _Fifty Shades of Grey_. No, you feel like a genuine goddess, and most of it comes from the way Mark looks at you.

As much as it pains you, you break the kiss between the two of you and position your hips so you align perfectly with him, both of your palms pressed against his chest. You can feel how gloriously hard he his beneath you, and you automatically begin to grind your crotch against his. You both clothes your eyes and tilt your heads back at the friction.

The moonlight streaks in through the blinds on your windows, causing stripes of light and dark to appear across your body. Mark tugs at the hem of your oversized t-shirt - one that you stole from him years ago - and lifts it up so he can grab onto your sides, pressing you down harder onto him. You moan and lift the shirt off of your body, tossing it behind you and onto the floor. He bites his lip again at the sight, and you get wetter by the second. The heat radiating between the two of you is enough to power a small Midwestern town, you’re sure of it.

“You are,” Mark breathes in, grabbing your breasts. “So fucking beautiful.”

You smirk, loving every second of this. You place your hands on his as he feels you up, increasing the pressure of his palms on your tits. Looking straight into his eyes, you nod your head as your hips continue to grind down on his. The friction alone is worthy of an orgasm, but neither of you are ready for that.

You make your way down his body by kissing his pecs, his chest, his belly button, his surgery scar. You move his boxer-briefs down so you have access to his cock. His beautiful, hard, precumming cock. You jut your tongue out and take a taste of the clear liquid, and you wonder if Mark will spontaneously combust. You kiss down his shaft, loving the fact that every time you pull away, his dick seems to follow your mouth.

He watches you from the perch he’s created himself - both of your pillows placed behind his neck for full-access viewing. The smug bastard. Before you attempt to fit all of him in your mouth and down your throat, you lick up and down his cock, grab his balls, and run your tongue around the tip. He sucks in air through his teeth as you begin your assault on the head of his dick. You love making him writhe beneath you, and if that made you a sadist, then so be it.

It’s always been a struggle to fit as much of him as you could down your throat at one time. He knows this, so he keeps his hands to himself. You go as far down as you ever have been before, which causes a guttural sound to escape from Mark. With a gasp, you release him from your mouth and start all over again, this time going as far as you did the last. Repeatedly, you take as much of him as you can into your mouth. With the tightening of his balls, you know he’s struggling to remain calm. It makes you wet, and this time, you know your panties are soaked all the way through.

As though he can hardly stand it any longer, Mark flips the two of you over in one fell-swoop so that he is on top of you and you are underneath him, your hair spreading around your pillow like you’re some kind of Herbal Essence model. Or a stray dog. But for the effect, we’ll go with Herbal Essence model.

The two of you begin removing your own undergarments; you learned a long time ago that it’s much easier to take off your own clothing, as nothing is less sexy than competing with one another’s clothes in an attempt to _seem_ sexy.

“Babe,” you whisper. “I need you inside of me.”

And with a sound that is very similar to a growl, Mark positions himself in front of you, but not before swiping his middle finger between your folds. He nearly gasps at the feel of you.

“Holy fucking shit,” he laughs. Your eyes become wild as you laugh. What did he expect? “You’re so fucking sexy. So fucking ready.”

You pull him down to you once again, locking your lips with his, never getting enough of that mouth on yours. Before you can cop your tongue over his bottom lip, he enters you in a singular motion that causes you to cry out in both pain and pleasure.

“Stay there,” you moan. “Don’t move. You’re so fucking deep.”

Mark buries himself in your neck as he stays still, the full length of him inside of you for what seems like the first time in years. When was the last time either of you felt this way?

“Do you feel how deep you are, baby?” You ask him as you move your hips, hoping it would allow him to go even deeper.

“I can’t fucking move even if I wanted to,” he laughs. “I’m so goddamn turned on right now that if I move even an inch, I’ll explode.”

The two of you lay there for what may possibly be minutes, basking in the fact that you can be this close to one another without any other obligations. You can feel each other, touch each other, and hold each other without having to rush off right afterwards. You can be one. You can finally, _finally_ be one.

You readjust your hips underneath him, indicating that you were ready for him to start fucking your brains out. He slowly begins moving his hips up and down, in and out. You grab onto his biceps as he increases his speed, causing you to moan.

“Shit,” you moan as he thumbs your clit. You know he’s close when he becomes concerned that you haven’t gotten yours yet - he always fingers your most sensitive area before he’s about to let go, so that you can come together.

“Fuck,” he groans, watching himself thrust into you.

“Listen to us,” you whisper. He looks you straight in the eyes as you moan once more. “Baby, listen to us.” Between how wet you are and how hard he is, the noises your bodies were making were enough to make you come on the spot.

Mark picks up speed, causing you to call his name out in pleasure. You dig your nails into his biceps as he tells you he’s close; you reassure him that you are, too, and you both moan the loudest you’ve moaned in weeks. Together, you come in a flurry of heat, sighs, and racing heartbeats.

He collapses on top of you, and you love the weight of him against your chest. Wrapping your legs around his waist, you pull him closer to you one last time as he breathes heavily into the pillow next to your head. You kiss his shoulder and smile.

“Okay,” he groans. “We _have_ to start meeting like this.”

You laugh and slap his back, agreeing wholeheartedly.

 _And that_ , you think, _is why I love him._


End file.
